


How Deep Is Your Love

by luvminsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minsung - Freeform, sorry this is just cheesy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvminsung/pseuds/luvminsung
Summary: Jisung can't seem to fall asleep and an idea came onto Minho's mind. It actually helps.orDancing to a Bee Gees song at three in the morning with the love of your life maybe one of the best things ever.





	How Deep Is Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on twitter and I can't get it out of my mind and just needed to write this. Thank you for the idea @lyfainteasym8
> 
> Also, I used Jae and Dowoon's cover of 'How Deep Is Your Love' for this. aaaah! best cover ever! 
> 
> Enjoy and I hope you like it! ❤

_Pitter patter_ , the rain goes as the droplets kissed the roof of their shared apartment.

 

Jisung stared at the wall clock that displayed _3:25_  while constantly stirring his second mug of warm milk on the kitchen counter.

 

He actually finished the song that he had been working on for three days straight, surprisingly so much longer than twelve hours which is his average time for completing one including the time for writing the lyrics, laying it down with the beat and recording the demo. He can say that this is one of his best, he’s satisfied and fairly attached to this one. Maybe that’s why it’s been hours since he had finished it and yet he still can’t sleep.

 

He was barely satisfied with his work. Jisung is a perfectionist, being a virgo somehow explains that. He is good at everything, great at them even. Singing, rapping, producing, dancing, just name it and he can do it. Some call him a genius for he can even write 32 measures of rap in fifteen minutes. But often times, he doubts his works.

 

_What if they’re good but not good enough?_

 

Though this time, he’s confident and is very much excited to show it to Minho later that morning when he wakes up. But for now, Jisung really needs to get some sleep.

 

“Sungie?” A half-asleep Minho stood at the door of their room, rubbing a hand on his eyes while yawning. Jisung found his sleepy boyfriend absolutely adorable. “Haven’t finished it yet?” he added and groggily walked to get a glass of water.

 

Jisung just shook his head “It’s already done, hyung.” he said and next felt arms wrapping around his waist from behind.

 

“Then why are you still awake?” Minho rested his chin on the younger’s shoulder. Even though Jisung can’t see it, he can feel him pouting.

 

“Can’t sleep.” Jisung simply answered.

 

“Is there something you’ve been thinking about?”

 

“Hmm.” He hummed and tilted his head to the side to look at Minho with a smile forming on his lips “My mind’s just full of you, my heart too.”

 

Minho poked Jisung’s side and the younger squirmed as he got tickled “Shut up, you’re so cheesy!”

 

“But you love me!” Jisung’s giggles turns into loud laughs when Minho continued to tickle him.

 

“I love my cats more.” Minho playfully stuck his tongue out and Jisung frowned.

 

“Go live with your cats then, go home.” Jisung tried getting himself out of Minho’s embrace but the older was much stronger.

 

Minho then flipped Jisung so that they were face to face. He put Jisung’s arm around him and pulled him into a hug “But I am home, right here in your arms.”

 

Jisung snorted “Wow, and you said I’m the cheesy one.” he said and just wrapped his arms around him tighter.

 

Jisung loves hugs, especially if they’re from Minho. He likes burying his face on the crook of the older’s neck, inhaling his scent of lavender and peach blossoms that Jisung thought it’s just that body wash he uses, but one time when Minho came home all sweaty from dancing and he directly goes to Jisung for a hug, he realized that it was just his natural scent. And that scent will always be Jisung's favorite.

 

Instead of arguing with the younger, Minho pulled away as an idea came into mind “Wait here. I’ll just get something.”

 

Minho went inside their room only to come back out with a phone in his hand. Much to the younger’s confusion, he watched Minho lit a candle from who knows where he got it and proceeded to turn off the light in the kitchen.

 

“Hyung, why-” Jisung began but Minho just shushed him and played something on his phone before setting it down the table.

 

The guitar started playing, it was mellow with a hint of playfulness, like the ones you jam with friends on summer nights and the cool breeze softly hitting your face as you remember the moment under the dark sky full of stars.

 

Jisung didn’t recognize the song until the singer started the first verse.

 

 _I know your eyes in the morning sun_   
_I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_   
_And the moment that you wander far from me_ _  
I want to feel you in my arms again_

Minho stepped closer to Jisung and he offered a hand out. “May I have this dance?” he gestured like a true gentleman.

 

Jisung giggled at the older’s antics before nodding and taking his hand.

 

“Remember how we celebrated our first anniversary?” Minho asked in a soft tone as he carefully put Jisung’ hands around his neck and his own on the other’s small waist.

 

They looked at each other’s eyes as they began swaying from side to side.

 

Jisung nodded. He remembers every detail of the night they celebrated their first year of being together. In fact, Jisung remembers every moment that he spends with Minho. Even after dating for almost 4 years, he never got used to the sweet things his lover did and he knows he’ll never get tired of them either.

 

That special night, Minho took him to the movies and they went ice skating even though Minho was bad at it (but it didn’t matter because Jisung likes ice skating and Minho clinging onto him like he’s holding on for dear life is an adorable sight) and the highlight was the candlelit dinner that the older prepared on the building’s rooftop.

 

It was a _cliché_ kind of first anniversary. Nevertheless, they’re both content with just having each other.

 

Come to think of it, the song that was playing was also the one the violinist played when they danced after they shared a meal, though this one's an acoustic version and the singer sounded different and it was really good. And that’s when Jisung realized what Minho was doing.

 

 _And you come to me on a summer breeze_   
_Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave_   
_And it's me you need to show_ _  
How deep is your love, how deep is your love_

  
  
To Jisung, Minho is the most beautiful human being. He’s beautiful when he laughs, he’s beautiful when he’s serious, he’s beautiful when he dances, he’s beautiful even when he does nothing. He’s even more beautiful now as the light of the candle illuminate his prominent features. Jisung watched him blink slowly, capturing it in his memory, Minho’s long lashes that brush the puffy skin under his eyes.

 

_Ethereal_

 

Minho is the epitome of Ethereal, Jisung thought.

 

Jisung smiled and Minho reflected it. Even if there were no words spoken, their gazes hold a thousand feelings that neither of them can put into words.

 

Jisung leaned forward until their foreheads touched and he closed his eyes, feeling the melody and the lyrics of the music being played from Minho’s phone.

 

 _How deep is your love?_   
_I really mean to learn_   
_'Cause we're living in a world of fools_   
_Breaking us down when they all should let us be_ _  
We belong to you and me_

 

Jisung felt nostalgic. He remembered the first time they met.

 

It was at a common friend’s birthday party at the beach. They were introduced to each other and they clicked faster than how they got close to the others. So, they started off as friends that turned into bestfriends with the silent mutual pining at each other, and eventually leading to Jisung confessing over a caramel macchiato and a blueberry cheesecake at a coffee shop they often go to.

 

They had that ‘love vs. friendship’ issue on the first few months into the relationship, but they made it work out in the end.

 

Of course, love wins. Love _always_ wins.

 

 _I believe in you_   
_You know the door to my very soul_   
_You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour_   
_You're my savior when I fall_   
_And you may not think I care for you_ _  
When you know down inside that I really do_

 

Jisung had always been workaholic. Before he met Minho, music is the only thing that matters in his life. He makes music when he’s happy, writes lyrics when he’s sad or angry. Everything he does, it revolves around beats and melody.

 

Now, he couldn’t imagine his life without Minho. Still, music is Jisung’s first love but Minho will always take a big part of his heart and his life.

 

They were slow dancing for a while, holding each other and the song was down to the last chorus when Minho pulled away and twirled Jisung a few times before catching him in his arms again.

 

“Do you know how much I love you?” The older whispered in Jisung’s ear as he comb the younger’s hair with his fingers.

 

Jisung hummed at the soothing feeling as he tried to think of a _Lee Minho_ answer “To the moon and back?”

 

Minho shook his head “Nope.”

 

“A bunch? A million? A gazillion? Infinity? Eternity?” Jisung spurted out and Minho chuckled at the younger’s questions that sounded more like he’s rapping it.

 

Minho leaned back to face him. He thought Jisung looked cute as he expectantly wait for an answer. He then lifted his hand in front of their faces and put his thumb close to his index finger, creating a small space in between.

 

“I love you, everything else but this much.”

 

Jisung can’t hide his wide grin “Hands down to the _cheesiest_ man ever!” Minho never fails to impress him.

 

Minho giggled as he cupped the younger’s fluffy cheeks in his hands and inched closer to him until their soft lips touch, taking Jisung by surprise.

 

Kissing Minho wasn’t like how the feeling of kisses were described in novels. There were no fireworks. No butterflies doing somersaults in the stomach. No electrifying feeling running through the veins.

 

Just no. Jisung thought that kissing Minho was _more_ than those, levels higher than those usually mentioned. Every time they share one, it’s always overflowing with love and the feeling is indescribable. And every time Minho kisses Jisung, it always feels like the first time over and over again.

 

Their lips move against each other to the beat of the music. Jisung clutched onto Minho’s arm for support, his knees were feeling like jelly. The older’s caressed a thumb on his cheek and his other hand went to Jisung’s back, holding him like a delicate flower.

 

If Jisung was a flower, Minho compared him to a sunflower. Just like how the sunflower follows the sun, Jisung always looked at the brighter side. You know what? Scrap that. Jisung _is_ the sun and Minho loves how he shines the brightest when he is with him.

 

 _How deep is your love?_   
_I really mean to learn_   
_'Cause we're living in a world of fools_   
_Breaking us down when they all should let us be_ _  
We belong to you and me_

  


They still dance as they kiss and when they leaned away to catch their breaths, the song ended and Minho pulled Jisung inside their room.

 

Soon they were entangled under the covers with Jisung’s head buried on Minho’s chest and arms draped on each other. Fingers carding through the younger’s brown hair and Jisung can finally feel that sleep was slowly crawling onto him.

 

Minho hummed the tune of the song they were dancing to a while ago and before they both drift off to dreamland, Jisung spoke.

 

“Minho-hyung” he lifted his head up and finds the older looking at him.

 

Just staring back at those twinkling eyes made Jisung realized how blessed he was. How he was able to see those everyday, how he’s able to hear Minho’s laugh because Jisung made a stupid joke, how he’s able to draw a line between the two beauty marks on Minho’s neck with his finger, and these are just a few he can spell out. There were so much more blessings to count.

 

And he’ll never get tired of seeing or hearing those every single day. He’ll never get tired of Minho.

 

“I love you too.” Jisung said “Everything else but this much.” he mirrored what Minho did with his fingers.

 

The older smiled. Feeling his eyelids getting heavier, he planted a kiss on the younger’s forehead and pulled Jisung’s head onto his chest as he hugged him tighter.

 

The now cold milk was long forgotten on the kitchen counter, the sun will be up in a few and it didn’t bother the two with their content hearts that beat together and only for each other.

 

And it's because they love each other, everything else but that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love you 💕


End file.
